Obsession Denied
by DdraigCoch
Summary: Old story newly archived, inspired by James Barclay's Chronicles of the Raven. For Denser, Ilkar has become an obsession. WARNING: Suggested Slash, Hirad cooking


Title: Obsession Denied  
Author: DdC  
Fandom: James Barclay's Chronicles of The Raven  
Pairing: (suggested) Ilkar/Denser  
Timeline: Pre-Legends, Post-Chronicles  
Feedback: Yes please!  
Archive: contrelamontre  
Summery: Denser and Erienne watch Ilkar practicing some spell shapes, things go from there.  
Note: Written for the ClM Four words (desultory, crisp, silver, autofocus.) challenge in 80mins.

* * *

"His autofocus is incredible." Erienne murmured, resting her fiery head against her lover's arm, admiring the elf's skill as he ran through some basic spells. She smiled when a scratchy kiss was pressed to her cheekbone, and decided to bury herself deeper into Denser's arms. The arms that wrapped around her waist were more automatic than out of any genuine desire, because Erienne was not the only one who was admiring Ilkar.

"Yes." Denser, his eyes focused desperately to the mana spectrum watched the elf's body being tenderly caressed by the tendrils of mana in the yellow of Julatsa,

"But then he wouldn't be the best defense mage in Balia if he reacted slowly."

He was being mesmerized by the movement of the mana, the swiftness with which the crisply issued command word snapped a Hard Sheild into being around the other mage, the way the wild mana and the Julatsan mana traced the shape of Ilkar's already highlighted body, caressed the curve of his calf, the straight line of his back, interrupted only by slightly jutting shoulder blades. It touched thighs, chest, stomach with the lingering, hungry, grasping touch of a rejected lover. Another shape was formed and teased by those clever hands, executed by that silver tongue, then dismissed with no more than a sharp movement of his hands.  
Denser took a deep breath as he observed all this, tightening his hold on the woman in his arms who laughed and swatted at his arms, no idea of the reason why her lover suddenly jerked backwards, or that he was blinking rapidly. If Erienne or Ilkar were looking at his face at the time, they would have known why. They would recognize the symptoms of someone who had unfocused sloppily from the mana spectrum.

"Shhh, Denser, you'll disturb him." Erienne whispered, burying a hand in his hair to massage his scalp slightly.

"He's fought beside Hirad for ten years, I'm sure he can cope with us." The response was automatic, and sarcasm covered any discomfort that may otherwise have slipped passed. To better illustrate his point he acted on the impulses his brain was giving him and began to quite seriously kiss her, the desultory reality of feminine softness giving way to a fantasy of dark hair, firm lips and a narrow, hard body straining against him.

"Eh-hem." Startled they broke away from each other to be greeted by a raised eyebrow and slightly cheeky grin. "Hirad's cooked, and asked me to inform you that The Raven eat together, but he'll keep some for you if you want to finish what you'd started."

Erienne was coloring, but rose to her feet in one graceful movement that soon carried her away from the two male mages.

"So much for that idea." groaned Denser as he hefted himself to his feet. Ilkar laughed and tugged the Xestekian to his feet, wrapping an arm around his shoulders once they were both on their feet. Dreading the tempting of fate, Denser wrapped an arm of his own around the Julatsan's shoulders in return. He was so very close...

How easy would it be to brush a kiss to that pointed ear or the high cheekbone? Slowly his face moved towards the cool mien, only to find himself speared on those green eyes.

"Don't, Denser." Ilkar warned, dropping his arm from where it had been providing Denser with the most delightful of shivers. Ahead, just beyond the next trees, The Raven's campfire burned and Hirad's voice boomed over the others, irritably demanding the whereabouts of the two mages, one moving with the ease and grace of his kin into the light, the other standing still.

"Ilkar, nice of you to join us. Hirad was just about to eat your share."

"It is edible then?"

He'd been so very close.

"Hey!"

"Just about."

"Unknown!"

"Makes a pleasant change."

"Ilks!"

Yet he'd been so very far.

Denser, sardonic grin on his face, started back towards camp.

Fin - 31 Oct 2003


End file.
